callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly Trap
The Fly Trap is an Easter Egg found in the Zombie map Der Riese. It consists of a group of eight objects. The objects are: a Bowie knife , a Juggernog Bottle , a Monkey Bomb, 2 Teddy Bears , a Molotov Cocktail , a pack-a-punched M1911 (C-3000 b1atch35) and a Stielhandgranate (confirmed by using noclip on pc) which seem to have inherited the personality of a little girl (possibly Dr. Maxis' daughter Samantha as the voice does sound German). With a weapon that has been upgraded using the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there is a panel of lights down an alleyway which can be shot, (see video for exact location) or activated by throwing grenades in the area. After this is done, the eight objects that make up the fly trap can be seen spinning around with the green lights that illuminate the power-ups, and then grouping up and flying away. As they fly away, the girl will start to laugh. The little girl's voice says "Let's play hide and seek." This rewards the player (and all other players in the lobby) with the "Elevate Your Senses" achievement/trophy. Objects ]] Several objects then appear in hidden places around the map. After they are discovered the little girl`s voice will say something like Wow, you found another one! There are only three to be shot as the items group up. 1) A Teddy Bear with what appears to be a bowie knife in its left hand standing in the window of a building (it is easier to see it and shoot it if the player has a scoped rifle eg. PTRS-41) 2) A teddy with a Juggernog bottle and a Pack-a-Punched Colt M1911 (C-3000 b1atch35) in a pile of cages. 3) A Monkey Bomb with a Stielhandgranate and a Molotov Cocktail in the furnace. Once all the items are shot, 'Samantha' says, "You win" in a 'sweet' voice and then, in a demonic voice, she screams, "Game Over!" Trivia *The Fly Trap has similarities to an actual Nazi Germany Project Riese were this structures is believed to have been the testing ground for the Die Glocke. *After completing the challenge, the game may experience glitches. For instance, after the trap is activated, the player may hear random noises like 'Max Ammo' or 'Fetch me their souls!' (even if the player did not reach a Hellhound level or get the Max Ammo power-up). Also, if the player reloads or gets a Perk-a-Cola (such as Juggernog), the player will hear the sound of a bomb exploding. *It's interesting that the Fly Trap is a "trap" for the player, possibly distracting them from the horde of zombies to find the Items. *With a well placed grenade and as long as the player has an upgraded weapon the grenade will activate the Fly Trap. This works well for players who aren't the best at aiming correctly. *Beneath the Fly Trap, there is a pack a punched M1911 (C-3000 b1atch-35) and a Monkey Bomb. This is easiest to see with a PTRS-41. *If you have Hardened or Prestige edition of Black ops and you play Der Reise the flytrap still works. External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpAush5KyVg&feature=channel_page Video on how to get the Elevate your Senses achievement/trophy. Video on how to get the Elevate your Senses! achievement/trophy. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Easter eggs